Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 158
=Notes= *In this episode, Rafael uses "Monster Rebirth" ("Monster Reincarnation") in order to shuffle "Guardian Grarl" from his Graveyard back into his Deck. Since "Guardian Grarl" is seen no further in this duel some might doubt the utility of Rafael's move. It actually serves another purpose: it keeps Rafael's Graveyard monster-free so that he can later use "Guardian Eatos's" ability to Special Summon "Guardian Eatos" to the field. *On a purely technical note, Rafael's last move in the Duel (attacking with "Guardian Eatos") is illegal because "Guardian Eatos" is shown to attack two of Yugi's monsters at once. It is likely this was done purely for dramatic effect, as even attacking one monster would have sufficed for Rafael to win the Duel. =Featured Duel: Rafael vs. Yami Yugi - Part 3= Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami has just activated Field Spell Card "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Yami's monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his soul ("Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight": 2600 → 3100 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Since "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's" ATK is over 3000, Rafael's "Crystal Seal" is destroyed, but because "The Seal of Orichalcos" is now on the same side of the field as a card that was summoned by "The Eye of Timaeus", Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" is destroyed and "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 → 2500 ATK / 1700 DEF) is Special Summoned in its place in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Hand Control": Yugi declares "Necromancy" and guesses right, forcing Rafael to activate it immediately. "Big Shield Gardna" (100 → 600ATK / 2600 DEF), "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500 → 2000 ATK / 1200 DEF), "Berfomet" (1400 → 1900 ATK / 1800 DEF), and "Kuribabylon" (? ATK / ? DEF) are Special Summoned on Yugi's side of the field in Defense Position. *Tributes "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" to summon "Dark Magician" (2500 → 3000 ATK / 2100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Kuribabylon's" effect, sending it to the Graveyard to Special Summon the five Kuriboh brothers back: "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" (300 → 800 ATK / 200 DEF). *Tributes "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" to Special Summon "Kuribabylon" in Attack Position: since its ATK is the sum of the monsters tributed to summon him, it is now much more powerful (4000 → 4500 ATK / 0 DEF). *Uses "Kuribabylon" to attack & destroy Rafael's "Guardian Grarl" (Rafael: 3000 → 1500 Life Points). Since a monster was sent to Rafael's Graveyard, his "Purity of the Cemetery" is destroyed. *Uses "Dark Magician" to attack Rafael's "Backup Gardna", but Rafael activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Aid to the Doomed": he discards two cards from his hand to negate the attack. Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", draws one extra card. *Activates "Monster Rebirth": Rafael takes "Guardian Grarl" from his Graveyard and shuffles it back in his Deck (NOTE: in the real game, "Monster Rebirth" is called "Monster Reincarnation" and permits to add the monster card to your Hand instead of your deck, at the cost of discarding one card). *Sets a card. *Activates Spell Card "Swords of Revealing Light" preventing Yugi from attacking for three turns. Yami Yugi's Turn *Due to Rafael's "Swords of Revealing Light", Yugi cannot attack (3 more turns). *Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" to summon "Catapult Turtle" (1000 → 1500 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Rafael activates Continuous Trap Card "Limit Tribute": both players can only tribute one monster per turn. Yugi cannot utilize "Catapult Turtle's" effect just yet. Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", draws one extra card. *Activates Spell Card "Nightmare Binding": the ATK of Yugi's "Kuribabylon's" is decreased by 800 ("Kuribabylon": 4500 → 3700 ATK / 0 DEF), it cannot be tributed, and Rafael gains 800 LP (Rafael: 1500 → 2300 Life Points). Yami Yugi's Turn *Due to Rafael's "Swords of Revealing Light", Yugi cannot attack (2 more turns). *Activates "Catapult Turtle's" special ability: Yugi tributes "Dark Magician" to inflict half its ATK in damage to Rafael (Rafael: 2300 → 800 Life Points). *Since "Dark Magician" is now in the Graveyard, "Dark Magician Girl's" ATK increases by 300 ("Dark Magician Girl": 2500 → 2800 ATK / 1700 DEF). Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", draws one extra card. *Sets a card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Due to Rafael's "Swords of Revealing Light", Yugi cannot attack (1 more turn). *Activates "Catapult Turtle's" special ability: Yugi tributes "Dark Magician Girl" to inflict half its ATK in damage to Rafael. Rafael activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Shrink", reducing "Dark Magician Girl's" ATK in half ("Dark Magician Girl": 2800 → 1400 ATK / 1700 DEF) (Rafael: 800 → 100 Life Points) (NOTE: in the real game, the timing of Rafael's move would be wrong: due to "Catapult Turtle's" effect Dark Magician Girl" would already in Yugi's Graveyard at this point). Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", draws one extra card. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Celestial Sword - Eatos" increasing the ATK of "Backup Gardna" by 300 ("Backup Gardna": 500 → 800 ATK / 2200 DEF) (NOTE: in the anime, Rafael simply declares he is "activating" "Celestial Sword - Eatos" without equipping it to "Backup Gardna"). *Since "Celestial Sword - Eatos" is on the field and since there are no monsters inside his Graveyard, Rafael activates "Guardian Eatos's" special ability and Special Summons (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) it to the field from his hand in Attack Position. *Activates "Backup Gardna's" special ability, unequipping its "Celestial Sword - Eatos" and equipping it to "Guardian Eatos" instead ("Backup Gardna": 800 → 500 ATK / 2200 DEF) ("Guardian Eatos": 2500 → 2800 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Activates "Guardian Eatos's" second special ability, sending "Celestial Sword - Eatos" to his Graveyard ("Guardian Eatos": 2800 → 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) in order to target Yugi's Graveyard and remove "Dark Magician Girl", "Dark Magician", "Big Shield Gardna", "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", and "Berfomet" from play: "Guardian Eatos's" power increases by the combined ATK of the removed monsters (2000 + 2500 + 100 + 1500 + 1400 = 7500) ("Guardian Eatos": 2500 → 10000 ATK / 2000 DEF) (NOTE: in the real game, "Guardian Eatos's" special abilities are slightly different). *Uses "Guardian Eatos" to attack & destroy Yugi's "Kuribabylon" and "Catapult Turtle" (Yugi: 600 → 0 Life Points). Rafael wins. Epilogue "The Seal of Orichalcos" claims the loser's soul. As its energy is about to engulf Yami, Yugi pushes him out of the way relinquishing his own soul to save Yami's.